


Skin to Skin

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Giving Mulan the romance she deserves, I don't know how to rate this and I'm the one that wrote it, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, but rated for safety, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: My second attempt at a Ruby x Dorothy heat mating fanfic. Happy Reading





	1. Skin to Skin

Dorothy had to admit she was kind of in love with Ruby’s sudden need to cuddle. After long days of helping to decide the fate of millions, it was nice to come home fall onto the couch or bed or really just to sit down anywhere in the cottage and become instantly engulfed by an infectiously happy Ruby ‘Red’ Lucas.

Now if only her clothes- her shirts and travel cloaks in particular- would stop going missing everything would be on its way to being perfect. While Dorothy was more than willing to wear what she’d come to see as a more ‘modern’ shirt from Ruby’s wardrobe she was starting to become annoyed at the need to replace her own stock of shirts just for those too go missing as well some of them after she’d only worn it a single time.

It wasn’t until she’d seen her not so sneaky wolf dragging the cushions from the only comfortable chair left intact in their living room up the steps when she’d thought Dorothy was taking a nap on the equally stripped but still far more comfortable sofa that she had an idea about where the rest of the ‘missing’ collection had gotten off to.

“All I asked was have you seen my shirt Red. I’m running late.” Dorothy repeats angrier than she felt and unintentional carry over from her low simmering rage at being unable to get out of going to the latest in a steady line of coven meetings that night so she could spend more time with her girlfriend.

Not that Glinda had been so inclined to give her an out given the topic up for debate that night. Not that Dorothy remembered what it was anyway as she noticed the broken expression Ruby was sporting now after the harsh scold as she returned to the kitchen with the very shirt Dorothy had been looking for in her hand.

Once she was dressed Dorothy had tried to say she was sorry for snapping at her but Ruby hadn’t seemed to hear her as she disappeared into a little used second bedroom down the hall from their room locking the door firmly behind her when Dorothy had tried to follow her.

That had been three days ago, and Ruby had yet to say anything to her let alone come out of her new room to allow them to talk.

True Dorothy could use magic to open the door or maybe tap into mirror magic just to check on if Ruby is still even in the house anymore given how upset she was the last she’d seen her but, in the end, Dorothy had decided against both options.

Ruby would let her back in when she wanted Dorothy wouldn’t force her.

Knocking lightly on the door as best she could Dorothy set the large serving tray she was carrying down but unlike the two previous nights she opts to stay out in the hallway tonight because dammit she was more than sick of this stalemate. She missed her wolf and the pain her absence caused was like a physical wound that had been plaguing the no longer world hardened warrior these last few days.

“I missed you even more today.” Dorothy confesses running a hand in her unkempt hair as she slides down to the floor across from the still closed door to Ruby’s ‘safe room’. “and even with going to them back to back these last few nights I keep forgetting how much I hate when the big stuff is up for decision at council. No one seems to want to do anything but argue and its really getting on my nerves.” Dorothy admits as she rolls her head back against the wall behind her. “I also made you an afternoon snack if you’re hungry and I even stopped at the market to pick up another two of those blankets you seem to like.”

Along with her clothes, it also seemed as if every extra blanket, pillow and bed sheet set in the house was also missing. Strangely however their bed was always remade with fresh sheets every night the past three night when Dorothy had gotten home a fact she just now seemed to remember after a glance into the main bedroom behind her.

“Come on I really liked the red ones.” Dorothy whines seeing that now she’d be sleeping on softer navy colored sheets as she climbs back to her feet quietly accepting the fact she’d have to spend another night alone she heads into their bedroom to start getting ready for bed before going to make herself something that could count as dinner.

She’d finished stripping off her boots tossed her belt onto a nearby chair and had reached for the edge of her shirt when she heard the sounds of the door ease open, but she didn’t dare turn to check just stayed frozen in place waiting.

Had she not spent a good chunk of her teenaged and adult life in the woods dodging flying primates trying to kill her she’d have missed the sound of Ruby’s approach.

Great Oz has Ruby’s body always been this warm? Red had stopped close not touching her but close enough for Dorothy to feel the radiating heat close to having the sun in human form standing behind her.

Wait, was her wolf even wearing clothes?

Again, Dorothy didn’t trust herself to move she stayed statue like trying a failing to keep her breathing and heart rate in check when Red’s fingers move over her skin as she tugs at the laces of Dorothy’s pants with soft fingers.

“Trust me I noticed.”

Dorothy swears she tastes copper against her tongue biting back her moan at the velvety animalistic danger of her girlfriend’s voice as her pants are shoved down her legs that Dorothy helpfully finishes in kicking off. Because no. No, her teasing wolf was not wearing a stitch of clothes while Dorothy still had her shirt and dampening underwear still left to be discarded.

“Do you have any idea how wet you made me listening to you touch yourself?”

If she wasn’t distracted with her human wolf’s roaming fingers up and down her heard toned abdomen Dorothy would have blushed at having been caught as it was, the question only made her whole body flush, even more, leaning back into the wolf’s strong seductively warm body to steady herself. “If you were listening then why didn’t you come help?”

“I was too scared I’d hurt you.” The confession was just audible given Red lips were currently right beside Dorothy’s ear.

More from annoyance than anger Dorothy lets out a long breath through her nose letting her hand reached back fisting in Red’s dark-colored locks as her other arms wrapped around the human wolf’s waist bringing her impossibly closer in their already joined state. “How many times do I have to explain this to you Wolfie?” she wonders aloud resting her head back against Ruby’s shoulder so she could meet her wolf’s amber colored eyes as she spoke. “I trust you just as much as I am in love with you. And I love you a heck of a lot.”

Although now living together and very much in love the couple had yet to share a bed for anything other than actual sleep and more than a few heavy kissing sessions.

It wasn’t that Dorothy was unfamiliar with the art of sexual intercourse after all she was a national hero in Oz so naturally, she’d had her share of suitors. Although not as many as Ruby’s cursed self had been with but enough to know what she liked and didn’t like when it came to the bedroom. It was that the couple wanted to get to know one another on a much deeper level than just relying on a physical craving for one another and the knowledge that they shared true love to keep them together.

“Come with me.” Curious and unwilling to let her girlfriend out of her sight again for a while Dorothy follows keeping a strong grip on Ruby’s hand as they crossed the hall to the door she’d come to hate in the last three days.

“Surprise.” Red said her tone now shyer and more childlike as she pulls her mate into the smallest of the cottage’s three bedrooms making sure to reclose the door behind them. Unlike the one she’d made back in Storybrooke this nest was by far her best creating yet the place she’d come to think of as her own fortress of solitude: Kansas edition. Now though it wasn’t just hers.

“Beautiful.” Was all Dorothy could think of to say as she takes in the seemingly deliberately arranged room.

Thanks to the darkening sky outside the half-open window the room was light by several rows of different colored string lights hanging from the ceiling while the small fireplace on the other side of the room went unused. Dorothy could also see that every available part of the full sized bed that wasn’t already taken up with the cushions from the downstairs sofa and chairs arranged at the head of the bed was covered with at least four layers of sheets and blankets while all of her stolen shirts and the red sheets from their bed made up the center of the cozy looking safe haven.

“I trust you too Kansas.” The purr of a remark was followed by a less than gentle bite against her shoulder that had Dorothy pivoting around to shove her teasing wolf back into the carefully arranged nest with a low growl of her own.  _‘You think I’m the wolf right now.’_  Dorothy finds herself thinking following Ruby onto the bed before the fear she sees beginning to cloud the lust in her wolf’s amber green eyes could grow. “Then prove it.” She answers placing a not so innocent kiss against her she wolf’s lips. Merciful Oz none of her past encounters could ever being to dream about making the warrior woman feel as wanted as she was in the presence of her true love.

“I’m going into heat.” Ruby manages to say between the clashes of lips teeth and tongues that had become their kisses while the pair shimmies up the bed with Dorothy still topside using her full weight to keep her more than willing girlfriend under her.

“I’ve been wondering about that.” Their hands fist together beside Ruby’s head letting the tension that had been steadily building the last three days stack up just a little higher as they watched the other’s eyes slowly blow black. “How long?”

It takes the wolf a second to answer more focused on burning the fresh scent of her aroused mate into her scent memory as Dorothy rolls off of her taking Red’s place at the center of her nest while her wolf squirms around before finally settling once she’d draped herself over her girlfriend’s front rolling Dorothy’s shirt up enough to watch a sweat bead roll down the well-defined muscles of her human mate’s abs to really hear the question.

“How long Wolfie?” Dorothy asks again earning a whimpering groan from Red when she rolled her still clothed yet dripping wet center against Ruby’s thanks to their tangled limbs. “now I’ve found you. A week. Normally it would be three.” The answer comes in a fast panting whine just as Red’s grip tightens around Dorothy’s hand resting beside her head when she’s rewarded with another rock of wet hips against her own.

Dorothy’s head tillite to one side was enough of a question for Ruby to elaborate more but like before it takes her a while to remember what she’s answering. “Even when your human I still see you as my mate so by finding and falling for you I get a break from the longer fire rollercoaster that was my heat because you’re here to help instead of me taking care of myself.”

“And when does this heat coaster start?”

At this Ruby looks away her body flushed and a purring hum building low in her throat when the shirt her mate was wearing joined the others she’d collected while Dorothy’s mouth goes to work marking her now exposed neck with calming kisses that soon moves in a wet path down to her chest. “Two days ago.”

The aroused wolf lets loose a loud needy whine when her girlfriend’s tenderly applied attention abruptly stopped at her answer leaving her breasts wet as Dorothy’s mouth released her left in a soft wet pop as she pulled away to meet Red’s now pleading gaze.

“Two days ago.” She might still be learning a lot about her werewolf true love but at the very least Dorothy had spent some of her childhood being raised on a farm, so the concept of animal mating wasn’t something she was unfamiliar with.

Ruby nodes looking anywhere but into her mate’s lust darkened eyes. If she did, she’d spoil her carefully arranged plan and her self-control was already hanging in fraying tatters as it was. God, she thought scenting her mate’s arousal from a room away was mouthwatering. How wrong she was.

“Well, you didn’t want me.”

Her inner wolf howled in triumph as soon as Dorothy twisted them around having somehow slide out of her last bit of clothes without Red’s notice not that the she-wolf could linger too much on that point when Dorothy dropped her full weight down on Red’s lower belly working herself up so there was already a generous coating of her arousal left behind while she spreads Ruby’s legs open wider making sure her strategically slid knee kept just enough pressure against the roaring fire that was Red’s core to make the wolf whine louder every rocking move. “Remember that time you promised you’d always come for me?”

Red nodes grinding down against her mate’s toned thigh. God she was going to enjoy marking every bit of new territory that was her mate’s body when she was finished taunting her girl. And by the feel of the slick sliding down her stomach, Dorothy was having just as much fun chasing after her.

“I’m going to enjoy making you regret making said promise.”

Red kept her jaw clenched so Dorothy couldn’t catch her wolfish delight at having her mate play right into her hands.

Now the fun begins.


	2. The taste of her

“Where you going?”

Ruby’s voice was so a mix of scared and sleepy that at first, Dorothy didn’t realize she was really awake. That was until her girlfriend let out a loud whine when Dorothy tries a second time to untangle herself. “Hey hey, easy Wolfie.” Dorothy soothes climbing back into her designated place among the mess of sheets and blankets the move instantly calming her distressed girlfriend. “I was just going to the kitchen to get you some water and food.”

She could tell by the set in her jaw as Red climbs on top of her with a soft growl that she was going to need a lot more convincing to do so.

“Don’t need food or water just need you.”

At that Dorothy changed tacks a little. “Alright, then I’m getting something for me.” That seemed to catch Red’s attention. Red’s grip seemed to tighten as she thinks over what she’d said. It doesn’t take long before her mind is made up “Stay.” The wolf instructs pushing Dorothy’ shoulder when she starts to get up with her without meeting the other woman’s eyes as she gets up. Dorothy agrees with a single node settling back against the cozy walls of Red’s nest mostly to enjoy the view that was her naked girlfriend letting her eyes roam over all the love bites and scratch marks littering her back as Red stretches her arms over her head and heads for the door.

It wasn’t until Red comes back carrying the dinner tray Dorothy had made up for her the night before that the other woman even remembered had been sitting outside all night.

“I didn’t know what you’d want but I thought you’d like it.” Dorothy says as soon as Red had settled back into the circle of her arms with the food tray balanced against her crossed legs looking over its constance.

Taking up most of the tray was a large bowl of the cheesy pasta with carrots, peas and cubed bits of meat mixed in. A smaller bowl held a mix of berries

“What are these?” Red wondered holding up one of the cinnamon sugar powered scones. She had a pretty good idea, but she wanted to confirm. At that Dorothy looked a little shy. “I used mirror magic to have a talk with Snow about how to make you feel better and your Gran was with her helping look after little Neal and suggest something sweet, so I took a shot. “

“You called Snow _and_ Granny on me?” Ruby pouted just picturing the both of them pouncing on her as soon as she can talk Dorothy into stopping in Storybrooke for a day or two while munching on one of the apple cider scones that were somehow still warm against her tongue. “I thought you loved me.”

“I was desperate alright.” Dorothy defends nuzzling her face against Red’s shoulder from behind “Although she was a bit upset at having to hear you’d found a mate let alone your true love second hand she was happy for us.”

Ruby let out a calmed breath at that “I remember even during the first curse she would say love is love when I’d go from a girlfriend to a boyfriend and back again. The only thing she was upset with besides my attitude was my as she put it one time ‘revolving door of half the Eastern seaboard.’” Having spoken with the elder wolf woman Dorothy smiles at Red’s attempt at her kind voice as she finished off her treat. “These are so good.”

Dorothy stilled tugging her willing girlfriend back more into her hold but let out a little giggle at the close to carnal moan Red lets loose when she bit into her second scone.

“Should I be jealous over my Aunt Em’s scones trying to take my woman away?”

“What?” Ruby whispered the news about the only thing keeping her from inhaling the rest of the treats leaving the rest food untouched for the time being.

“It took me a few tries to get the balance right,” Dorothy confessed with a small node sneaking one for herself, “Whenever I was upset, she’d make them for me. Even when I was being a God-awful brat.” The warrior woman chuckles at the heartwarming memories replayed in her mind at the sweet mix of spiced cider and cinnamon against her tongue.

The two stayed curled up as close as they could be to one another as they shared what was left on the tray taking turns feeding one another bites of food along with sips of water from the two bottles Dorothy had thought to include the night before while they shared a few more details about themselves that somehow they’d forgotten to tell so far.

“You know we should probably wash everything before we start round….erm what are we up to now…seven? Eight?”

Ruby giggled sleepily at the suggestion snuggling closer into her mate’s embrace while Dorothy keep twisting the curls at the base of her neck around her fingers making the she-wolf purr louder in content only to pull back seconds later with a pitiful puppy look that had Dorothy scrambling to make her happy again. “I don’t want to wash anything yet. It all smells like you and sex and us. I love the smell of you and sex and us.”

Again, Dorothy had to think fast. “How about a deal?”

Her wolf scoffed propping herself up on an elbow before meeting her mate’s eyes. “You know I come from a world where making deals has a way to come back to bite you.”

Dorothy only smiles wider at the word choice. “Exactly.”

Ruby blinked confused. “You lost me.” She admitted taking the last drink of water.

“You let me wash everything really quick and once it’s finished and put back together again, I’ll let you bite me.”

Ruby chuckles low in her throat “I’ve already bitten you babe.” She reminds her still smirking girlfriend tracing a few of the love bites she’d left along Dorothy’s thighs with tender caresses.

“I meant as in the mating mark Red.” Dorothy says tapping the spot on her shoulder that had held a good part of her wolf’s interest the night before. Yet no matter how worked up she’d gotten Red hadn’t given in and bitten her there choosing instead to leave her claim on every other part of her lover’s body.

The offer got Ruby’s full attention causing her to drop the last of the scones in surprise her eyes wide and mouth slack-jawed. “You’d really let me claim you?”

Dorothy smiled picking up the forgotten scone. “Did I stutter?” Red shook her head causing Dorothy’s to smile wider as she took a bite of the treat. “Then you have your answer.”

“You realize what you’re saying right?” Ruby asks giving her mate one more chance to back down, yet her hands return to twisting the she-wolf little curls at the base of her neck around her fingers. “Do we have a deal?”

“Just so we’re clear are the washers here like the ones back in the Enchanted Forest or are they magicked to go faster like they are back home?”

“Guess you’ll have to get moving to find out.”


	3. The Mate Mark

Much to the wolf’s relief after a bit of showing off with the magic usage from her girlfriend before Dorothy had gone back into the cottage leaving Ruby alone to look after the washing everything she’d used to make her nest was now freshly laundered and ready to be put back into place. Now if only everything could be covered in her human mate’s scent everything could be perfect once again.

Red had fibbed a little bit when she’d said her heat had started two days ago when really it had started the day before just around the time her girlfriend had felt the need to give her a taste of the most intoxicating scent the wolf had ever caught. To think there had been a time when she’d thought that Dorothy’s scent on its own was appealing.

Oh no.

That wasn’t in the same realm as how intoxicating her mate was when she was worked up and whimpering the wolf’s name under her breath while she got herself off.

The only thing that kept her from ripping the door off the hinges and taking what was hers that night was the fact that although she was already stronger than her mate at the moment with her heat frazzled mind she wasn’t all that careful about her wolf enhanced strength and regardless of her out of control hormones Ruby wasn’t about to put the woman she loved in danger. No matter how dammed good her human smelled.

At least that’s what she’d thought before once again Dorothy had proven her wrong. God had she been proven wrong.

If she closes her eyes and takes a deep enough breath she could swear that she could catch a hint of it on the air while she worked folding each shirt and blanket even if she would be using them again soon. Anything to keep her hands busy and away from the growing throb between her legs.

It didn’t help that Red was now entering the second day of her heat meaning that the twisting ache in her lower belly becomes all the harder to ignore as she pulls the clothes basket into her arms and heads back toward the cottage.

She makes it as far as the kitchen before it hits her. The laundry basket hit the floor its constance spilling out onto the floor while Ruby fights to keep her knees from giving out as she pulls in another lung full of that delicate aroma. She knew she wasn’t going crazy.

The door was left open, so she didn’t need to break the dammed thing in like she’d planned when she’d reached the landing shedding all but her shirt along the way leaving then scattered along the stairs behind her. Even in her lusty haze, she remembers her girlfriend has a thing about seeing her in a corset and has even more fun taking her out of it herself.

Her low growl tells her mate she’s there earning a grin as Dorothy’s eyes open slowly as her head falls to the side looking over toward the door. “About ti…..Jesus Red are you trying to kill me?”

She’d stopped in the doorway mostly to lean against the frame for support at the new wave of fresh arousal washes over her making even more slick slide down her thighs.

“You’re the one that started without me…again.” Dorothy groans at the scold rolling onto her side with her back to Red without taking her hand away from her own wet sex. Ruby can tell she’s close just from her scent. “What were you thinking about? Before I came in.”

Dorothy’s breathing hitched when she felt the bed dip behind her. How Ruby was holding it together was remarkable as she turns onto her side pressing her front again Dorothy’s back her arm draping innocently across her lover’s stomach as if the Kansas woman didn’t have her hand literally between her own legs at the moment.

She can feel it thought. The slickness she pushes herself back into making Ruby rock her own hips forwards encouraging yet her hand never moves from its resting place against Dorothy’s stomach, the move somehow making Dorothy even wetter than before.

“Who do you think I’m thinking about babe?” She tilts her head back to look at the woman behind her moving Ruby’s hand down herself to where it belonged. They both groan at the contact with Dorothy’s hips bucking forwards into Ruby’s palm.

“So wet Kansas.”

Another bucking roll of hips against her hand more insistent this time. “Please.” Her mate whispers her arm reaching back to pull Red closer along her back. She didn’t need to be a wolf herself to know how hard Red was struggling to hold herself back she could feel it in the not so subtle shake of Red’s arm around her.

“What?” It’s really all Red can manage given how hard she’s struggling to keep from jumping her mate like the heat-crazed animal she’d become.

The crack in her voice makes Dorothy’s heartbreak as she turns in the half circle of Red’s arm. “After everything you’re still holding out on me. I want you to stop.” Ruby’s eyes dropped between them equal parts bashful and ashamed, but Dorothy wasn’t about to take no for an answer. Lifting her chin so they were looking at one another Dorothy speaks again. “I mean it Lucas take me like the mate I am to you or so help me I will keep you chained to this bed until I’ve pulled every bit of Wolfie out of you myself.”

The challenge pulls a dark growl from her wolf while on the inside Ruby couldn’t believe what Dorothy was asking. She actually wanted to be taken like a wolf.

God and Red didn’t think she could love this woman any more than she already did. How she loves when her mate proves her wrong.

“There you are.”

A wolfish smirk was all the answer she was given as she was rolled up onto her knees. Taking the hint Dorothy moves over to give Red more room to stretch out only after shedding her girlfriend of her last bit of clothes. Fuck did she love that look. Once they were both completely naked, she rolls back over until her knees are braced on either side of her girlfriend’s head.

Any thoughts of the need for foreplay was out the window given just how soaked both women had become in the other’s presence. The hand not bracing herself against the bed moved to her lover’s equally wet sex needing to taste her as well before her mind was fucked out of her. The muffled moan as she coated her fingers in Red’s juices brought a broken whine at the stimulating vibrations it caused as Dorothy licked her fingers clean.

The first hard lick of Red’s tongue has Dorothy thinking she should have faced the headboard instead of the rest of the room but the iron grip of Ruby’s hands at her hips make changing positions now out of the question.

It was only after the fourth or possibly fifth orgasm subsided in this position that Dorothy had enough brain power to think about just what she’d gotten herself into.

She’d lost count of how many times she’d been sent to heaven by the combination of her lover’s strong fingers and wickedly skilled tongue but dammit this time she fought against the call needing something else more than another trip into the white starlight of bliss from her true love.

“Goddammit Lucas bite me.”

She was on her side again her human-wolf curled against her back like before her head resting between Dorothy’s sweat coated shoulder blades and although she couldn’t see her properly going by the stinging scrap of teeth against Dorothy’s back at every moaning cry she pulled from her raw throat as Red’s fingers drive her farther towards the end Red was just as close to her own end as Dorothy.

Both sets of thrusting fingers never stopped as Ruby’s eyes meet Dorothy’s over her shoulder. Her hand is already cramping from the bad angle, but no way is Dorothy stopping now. They were both so close.

“Bite me, Wolfie.” The panting hero begs not knowing how she was able to say anything at all in the throws of her building arousal “I need to be yours before I cum.” Ruby moans against her shoulder when Dorothy tilts her chin enough to show her throat.

The love in her eyes knocks any remaining breath from Dorothy’s lungs making it all the harder to catch her breath. “Mine.” Her wolf mews against her ear in that same tender tone brushing Dorothy’s hair back out of the way as Red’s head dips to brush her lips against the offered skin.

No joke the scream Dorothy lets out when she reaches what would be (for now at least) the last in an impressive line of orgasms just as Ruby’s teeth pierce her skin in claim was nothing short of an honest to God howl.


	4. Chapter 4

“Kansas?”

Her voice was thick with sleep but the fact that the warm place her mate should be was cool and empty a curious marvel considering how many times her mate had been royally claimed.

“Kansas.” Ruby calls louder pulling herself into a more upright position any thoughts of wanting more sleep chased away by the absence of her girlfriend. Again, she’s met with a deathly quiet as her answer.

A deep breath intended to calm her nerves at the thought that once again the love of her life has just disappeared on her instead makes the sleepy were woman jump from the bed as if it’s on fire as the scent drifted to her.

How the hell had another wolf an alpha going by the scent gotten so far into her territory they’d managed to infiltrate her home?

The fact that the back door was partly open when she’d reach the last step down the stairs only deepened her worry.

“Dammit Gale where the hell are you this time?” she whispers running a hand in her sex-tousled hair as she pulls the shirt (one of Dorothy’s blue checkered ones) she’d pulled from the floor to start her hunt tighter around her shoulders.

“Hey hey easy Wolfie I’m right here baby.” Her mate calms scrambling into the house as if summoned by the wolf’s distress.

Ruby’s fears lessen only a fraction at having her mate back in her arms. “What the hell were you doing out there?” she demands nuzzling her nose against the fresh mark to Dorothy’s shoulder.

“I thought I heard an intruder, so I went to do a perimeter check. I hadn’t intended to be out that long.” Dorothy confesses sliding a hand into Ruby’s hair while the other loops around her waist hugging her girlfriend closer.

“Stay here.” Ruby hisses pulling back then she picks up the lingering musk of the strange wolf on her mate’s clothes making her earlier anger return with a vengeance. Dorothy was **_hers_**.

“No Wolfie don’t….” but Red’s already moving her instincts demanding she protect what’s hers.

To say she was both surprised and angry at Dorothy’s reaction of not only closing and locking the back door but also pinning Red against it was an understatement.

“I said stay Lucas.” Dorothy snarls her eyes like Ruby’s rimed in amber gold as her weight drops against her pushing the surprised werewolf more against the support of the door. Dorothy only called her by her last name when she was royally upset with her.

Her mate was already moving before Red could think up an answer besides a dark warning growl. Dorothy didn’t let up keeping her angry wolf pressed against the door to their room. “Oh, hush up already.” The farm girl orders looking up into her girlfriend’s eyes until her growls quieted when dragging her short nails down Ruby’s stomach “Good Wolfie.” Dorothy praises the healing bite to her shoulder drawing Ruby’s eyes like a moth to a flame. It shouldn’t be as healed given how deeply she’d bitten just hours before no matter what healing magics her mate used. Dorothy’s hot breath hitting her heated sex chases those thoughts away for a time as her mate kneels in front of her.

Using every bit of self-control, she can find after the first tormenting quick flicks of her tongue against her dripping sex Red tugs her mate back to her feet. She would have acted sooner but in her defense, she was fighting against her heat and it was screaming at her to just let her mate keep pleasing her.

“You submit to no one Kansas.”

Dorothy felt tears welling in her eyes, but she blinks them away for now instead she leans in pressing her lips to Red’s in a soft kiss. “I want to submit to you Red.” Her words are a husky whisper to the werewolf’s lips “It’s only fair I give you one too.” She remarked kissing her way down and over until the flat of her tongue flicks against the answering space along Ruby’s shoulder to where her own claim mark rested.

“Take me to bed again then we’ll see.”

“So bossy Wolfie.”

Ruby growls low in her throat swinging Dorothy up with one arm in an impressive show of her enhances strength while her mate winds her legs around her waist to steady herself as they head back up the stairs to the bedroom. “You love me that way.” The answering whine is lower and had she not been a wolf Red was positive she would have missed it as she lowers her mate onto the bed. “Just kiss me already.”

*****

The next time she opened her eyes the burning craving for pleasure was for the time being sated enough that for the moment her more rational mind could come back into play.

Now Ruby was free to go out of her mind as the realization of what she had done slammed into her like a speeding train.

How could she not with the evidence sprawled out over her protecting her even in sleep purring adorably against her shoulder every time her lips would unconsciously brush the evidence of her teeth against Ruby’s collarbone. Dorothy’s scent changed. Not just changed but shifted into something different. And it wasn’t simply because they’d spent the last days and nights wrapped up in one another going at it like rabbits.

“Stop sniffing me, Wolfie. ‘s weird.” Her Kansas mumbled scooting down to nuzzle her face into the new pillow she’d made of Ruby’s stomach before drifting back to sleep.

Apparently, the change hadn’t affected her senses too deeply yet Ruby reasons seeing as the slumbering woman hadn’t picked up on the fear creeping into her chest as she realizes her love’s scent has most definitely changed. A hell of a lot more appealing a fact that Ruby was still getting used to considering how tantalizing it had been just the night before but also a lot more dangerous as well.

A true hunter.

A wolf. And not just any wolf but an Omega.

_Her Omega._

What the hell had she done? True she hadn’t bitten Dorothy during a full moon only when she was in heat, yet she was positive that she’d somehow passed her own curse onto the woman she loves more than her own life.

Ruby had long ago made peace with her wolf. Accepted it. Cherished it even but she knows firsthand that there are people in the world that hate what she is no matter what realm they are from.

“Stop thinking s‘ lo’d.” Dorothy’s sleepy whine jolts her out of her own mind and back into the soothing weight of her mate cuddling her like a teddy bear.

It takes some clever maneuvering and a few hissed curses before she can slip not only out of bed but out of the room.

“Miss you already.” Dorothy complains in a yawn now hugging onto Ruby’s pillow while the woman herself pauses in the acy of finding some kind of covering despite knowing what it would do to her mate to see her walking around naked. “I’ll be back soon just needing the restroom and maybe some warm milk.” She’d sat down on the edge of the bed again as she spoke sliding her fingers in Dorothy’s hair earning a low purr at the act. It’s not really a lie but not the complete truth either.

“M’kay.” Her Omega sighs but Red can feel her lover’s eyes tracing her as she crosses to the door.

After finishing in the bathroom and splashing some water onto her face to wake herself up more Ruby heads down the stairs to the first floor into the room they decided would be a small library and office space and started hunting as quietly as she could for what she needed.

Dorothy had talked Glinda into setting it up for them considering cellphones tended not to work across realms yet, so mirror magic was the next best thing. Yet like a cell phone, it did take her a few tries to coax her caller into picking up her side of the mirror yet as soon as she’d noted her granddaughter’s tear-streaked cheeks the elder wolf had held back her retort at being woken so early.

“What happened?” she was fearing the worst, but she wasn’t expecting the answer Red eventually chocked out around her quiet sobs. Really this was even worse than she had been after what had happened with Peter.

“I think…..I think I turned Dorothy.”

“I doubt that Ruby it’s not a full moon.” Despite them being in two different realms the elder wolf kept track of them.

“I know that, but I am in heat and I’m telling you, Gran, I turned her somehow.” Ruby defends in a shaky growl letting her tears continue to fall “What should I do?”

“First take a deep breath your no use to anyone blubbering like that.” Ruby obeys taking three relaxing breaths under her grandmother’s instruction. “Now my next bit of advice is tell Dorothy what’s happened to her.”

Fresh tears spilled out as Ruby shook her head. The bite had been given willingly enough and with her consent but that didn’t mean Dorothy would react kindly to what it had created. “I can’t then she’ll hate me for turning her into a monster.”

“Give your mate some kind of credit girl she loves you.” Granny scolds giving her granddaughter one of her over her glasses glares choosing to ignore the jab about being a monster. “Now go back to bed and I’ll find a bean to come by in a few days for a visit. Toto misses you both so it's as good of an excuse as any.”

Red can tell from the look on her face that Toto and what’s going on with Dorothy’s newly given wolf wouldn’t be the only reasons her grandmother wanted to see her.

“Thanks Gran.” Ruby hiccups

“Back to bed with you girl and stop worrying so much.” Widow Lucas scolds with a kind smile before the mirror cuts out.

Ruby sighs sliding the mirror back into the desk and making a detour to the kitchen before doing just that.

As expected, she was greeted with a garbled and rather grumpy “Where my milk?” as she climbs back into her space on the bed.

“Hello to you too.” Red giggles holding up the second glass she’d brought with her from the kitchen when Dorothy’s eye (the one not pressed into the pillow) cracks open enough to see it.

“Love you.” Her omega hummed pressing a sleepy sloppy kiss against her arm as she takes the drink from her.

“I love you Kansas.” She just hops she’ll still feel that way come morning.


	5. Burning Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope it's still alright

The one thing that stuck out to her the next time she opens her eyes in that her mate wasn’t with her. The second was that unlike the last time she’d closed her eyes the body she found herself in felt more like her own than it ever had before. Her limbs more powerful her scenes heightened to somewhat superhuman levels. Her clothes are sticking to her from the heat of her change but right now Dorothy can’t find the strength to peel them off as she stretches out against the bed burrowing under the pillows for another whiff of the fading scent of her mate.

The unexpected sounds of metal slamming against a wall echoes like a cannon blast in her ears making her scramble under the bed dragging the comforter baring the freshest coating of her mate’s scent with her as she hides away from the deafening sounds coming from below. She would have gone for the closet wardrobe, but it was too far away for her liking.

“Hey now.”

Despite the ring in her ears from the following shattering of glass the sounds of an unknown voice in her den makes the wolf inside her mind tense.

“Beating up the walls isn’t going to make whatever is bothering you go away.”

Another wave of self-loathing that wasn’t her own washes over the hiding woman mixing with her own unease as to why Ruby didn’t want her anymore making her pull her legs up to her chest and tugged the comforter over her head drinking in the scents on it while she cried.

First and most prominent being that of the inviting scent of cinnamon spiced vanilla-infused musk of the deep forest after a rainstorm.

Ruby.

Next sun-warmed cherry blossoms and the smoky like aroma of dragon fire.

The Intruder.

Wait…. Why had her mate her alpha let the intruder Bata though they appeared to have come so close to her?

“I told you already Mulan. I’m not hungry”

Oh, that was why.

Dorothy had lost her faith in anything apart from surviving to the next day years ago but that didn’t stop her from silently swearing she was hearing the scratchy tones of an angel in those words.

“I know what you said but I don’t believe you.” The warrior woman argues followed by more scraps of glass this time along something wooden. Even she could hear Ruby’s stomach rumble with the want of food “Come on Red you already told me you spent how longrunning circles around this place trying to run your anger out and when that didn’t work you called me to come over. So, either you eat, and start telling me why you asked me here or so help me I will drag you out….”

A dark growl built from Dorothy’s chest at the threat to her angel drowning out whatever Mulan says next as Dorothy bolts from the under the bed her more powerfully built body allowing her to make it to the top of the steps just in time to hear the playfully growled “I’d like to see you tr…..” trail off into a nervous sounding whine.

“What? What’s wrong?” the one threatening her angel wonders asking the questions running wild in her mind. How she wished she could give in to the itch to change into her true self to be able to protect wants hers better than in her human form.

“No, stay here. I’ll go check on her.” Dorothy growled again at the tenderness behind the words. But Mulan was their friend. She knew what they were to one another. Surely she wouldn’t be there to steal away her mate. Or would she?

Rather than allow it when she can literally feel Red’s upset with herself Dorothy jumps the stairs all together landing catlike at the bottom step with the striped comforter still wrapped tightly around her shoulders like a cape. If anyone was going to make her mate miserable it would be her while yelling at her for not staying for cuddle time as soon as Dorothy had woken up.

That at least got a snort of something that could be interpreted as muffled laughter from the one staying hidden in the kitchen. Almost as if this new found bond Dorothy feels with her distant mate goes both ways.

“Oh hey. We…erm I didn’t know you were already up.” Her friend stammered almost slamming into her as she rounded the corner. Dorothy didn’t answer other than pulling her blanket tighter around herself and heading into the kitchen.

As she excepts Ruby tenses at her presents. A mix of anticipation, regret, self-hatred, and longing coming from her in small waves as she keeps her back to the room.

After she let her other heightened sight adjust to the brighter light and sounds in the room Dorothy noticed that the far wall by the backdoor now has a rather noticeable frying pan sized gash that will need fixing but for now the omega wordlessly crosses toward the refrigerator causing Red to slink off toward the living room only for Mulan to divert her into going to glare twin holes into the table top of the small kitchen nook by the window.

Mulan takes the hint when she sees the newly turned wolf gathering ingredients for mixed berry pancakes pulling out the appropriate bowls earning a half smile in thanks. Chocolate would have been the preferred choice but had been put as a strict no go as a precaution whenever the more animal side is closer to the surface than normal. Normally just during the full moons but Dorothy was upset about waking up alone, so she thought the dig was appropriate.

Despite the palpable tension and obvious distress radiating off the brunette curled up at the kitchen table Mulan can see that at least Dorothy seems calmer having Ruby around so she takes it upon herself to keep the whimpering growling wolf from bolting out of the room all together acting as the go-between in taking Ruby rotating glasses of water, milk, and juices as Dorothy watched over the food.

Just when the tension reaches a breaking point that someone speaks.

“For crying out loud Red stop it already.” Dorothy groans and it's only her own quick reflexes that save Mulan from being hit in the head by the next flying piece of dishware. The plate shattering against the wall inches from Ruby’s head. “Yes, I get it you didn’t plan this and you're scared I’ll be upset about it, but you know what I’m not. You were the one always teasing me that I was more animal than human sometimes anyway well guess what now I really am so buck up and deal with it.”

The comment hung in the air between them with Mulan looking back and forth as Dorothy dropped onto the floor in the corner of the room like a scolded child. Once this is finished, she goes about cocooning herself as best she could in the comforter she’d brought down with her while Ruby seems torn between running out the door in tears or staying and crying into her knees. In the end, she opts for the second curling up into herself with a low pained whimper hiding her face in her knees. A stunned yet quiet Mulan was unable to think of anything to help other than standing guard while both of them crying themselves out while the puzzled warrior ultimately needs everything in her power to get rid of the lingering scent of burnt pancakes and eggs when her watch proved to be a poor one.


	6. The Dragon and The Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momentary pause to the KansasWolf (or Ruby Slippers if you prefer) time in favor of giving our woman Mulan some love.

This is all Ruby’s fault. God how Dorothy hates her. How she despises her. Loathes her and dear Lord, how she wants her. How she needs her. She wouldn’t be in this mess if her girlfriend had just kept those sexy teeth of hers to herself. The Omega comes again this time cursing her true love’s name into her pillow in the form of a broken moan.

Doing this herself wasn’t cutting it anymore. Not when her body longed for the one who’d made her like this. She had woken to nothing but sweat dampened clothes sticking to her and the warm light of the afternoon sun against her already blazing hot skin. Although her mate had thoughtfully scented several things for her to remind her that she was loved, protected, wanted yet scent alone was only making the ache at her core hotter and harder to ignore the longer Dorothy pulls in every bite of Ruby’s scent as she can. A frustrated howl ripped from her throat as Dorothy’s already silk covered fingers slide down to the aching throb between her legs once she’d peeled off her wet clothes.

Never in her life had the hero of the western lands thought she could ever be this riled up as she throws herself over the edge in quick succession losing count in her vain attempt to ease the longing. No relief no matter how many times she does this the need only gets worse.

Going by the low grunts of activity outside Dorothy guesses her mate had left her to wake up alone in order to beat herself up with manual labor. Wood splitting if she was hearing it right.

Although she isn’t outside thanks to her sharper senses Dorothy can hear every lyric of some country song about being mad for a while playing from what Dorothy concluded was either headphones Red had let hang lose around her neck while she worked or that the song was playing from the phone Red had shown her once.

Oh, how her mate had a flair for the dramatic sometimes.

The throb at her core ached again just thinking about Red showing off how strong she was swinging the ax down to split the logs one after another. Stretching out in the mass of sheets and blankets the young omega closed her eyes letting the image of her mate wash over her mind. She knew she could go to the window to watch her posing alpha work as she works to dull the coiled heat in her belly, but her legs didn’t want to cooperate the longer she drunk in the mouth-watering aroma of said mate from the blanket Red had draped over her earlier in the day so the version in her mind would have to do until Red came to her senses and got her sexy ass inside.

Her hair hanging loosely across her shoulders optionally blowing out in the smallest of breezes as she worked clade in a pair of curve cradling jeans and a plain colored shirt showing off her toned arms the muscles flexing under her skin on every swing. A pause in the work to tug the bottom of her shirt up to whip some of the worked up sweat from her brow giving Dorothy a glimpse of the toned stomach the shirt had previously denied her.

Dorothy turned her head muffling her moan in the closest pillow as the coiling heat in her belly worsened at the conjured image behind her eyes. Her need had grown to the point that every thunk of the ax outside sent another shock of longing heat right to the exposed nerve that was Dorothy’s drenched sex.

God, where was her mate when she needed her?

“Having some trouble Kansas?”

If her limbs would work, she’d be throwing herself at her mate. As it was Dorothy could only grin goofily as her hands tried again to give her some relief from the heat as her eyes held Ruby’s. The fact Red was dressed exactly like Dorothy had been daydreaming about or that she seemed to just appear out of thin air was a fact for another non-lust-crazed time. “Finally.” Dorothy groaned part of her wondering why she’s not completely embarrassed by how needy was being while Red just smiles in sympathy as she folds herself down beside the whimpering woman.

“Don’t.” Her alpha’s hand stops her own before Dorothy could do more than drop down hovering over the button on her jeans. Her inner wolf whining at the growl behind Ruby’s words whilst Dorothy recoiled at the rejection, but Red was already shaking her head as her hand reached up tilting Dorothy’s chin up enough to get the pouting woman to look at her with tender fingers. “I’m not rejecting you, baby. Ever. it's just I’m not really here.”

“Sure, as hell fooled me.” Dorothy grumbles annoyance quickly replacing her lust. Along with a longing that wasn’t all her own Dorothy also feels the phantom-like heat of Red’s fingers tapped against her temple then trailed down to the surprisingly warm mark on Dorothy’s shoulder. She realized without needing to ask that this was a perk of their newly formed bond: being able to look into the other’s mind. Right now, however, this perk was more like a vividly cruel daydream.

“I know baby and I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Her alpha vows “but I’m actually on the way to the Emerald City at the moment.”

The whined curse Dorothy lets loose at the distance Ruby had deliberately put between them made even Red blush to hear so she hurries to explain herself. “I feel like I’ve already messed up so much where your concerned baby and I don’t…. I can’t mess this up.” Her alpha coos looking up at her Omega through her lashes. Dorothy can feel the self-hatred her girlfriend is carrying making her whine lower in her throat in sympathy. Red cracks a shy smile “I know baby, but this is important to me. I’m going to ask the rest of the sisterhood if I can marry you, I want you to be mine in every way. Wolfish and humanly legal.”

Dorothy laughs loudly at that “And you had to do this right after giving me this?” her hand reached up covering the heating mark on her shoulder “In my defense, I didn’t know at the time claiming you as mine would give you a wolf.” Red defends tracing her fingers over the mark herself when Dorothy lowered her hand. “Afterwards all I could think of was how I had messed up so now I’m fixing it.”

“Alright but if that’s your idea of a proposal you’re going to have to try again.” Dorothy warns but Ruby rolls her eyes at the halfhearted growl behind the words “I was going to ask you before but then my heat hit and well….” she sighed into Dorothy’s hair. “I swear baby as soon as I’m finished here, I’ll be back to help you through this in person.”

“You better.” Her heat induced omega snarls her mind already bringing up several appealing options of how that reunion could turn out. Going by her strained moan Red had picked up on her wandering thoughts. “This is what you go through?” It was both a question and a slight topic change. Red nodes bashful now but was trying to play off her own growling arousal. “Sorry to say babe but this is still the buildup the real thing hasn’t hit.” Red confesses Dorothy muffles more choice curses in the nest of sheets when her hips bucked without her permission hunting for a touch that wasn’t there. If this was tamed to what Red had to suffer with then she had a lot to make up for.

“You already have baby.” Ruby says a tickling breath against her ear. “You will be back before this thing takes over or so help me your sleeping in the barn for the next year.” Dorothy growls yet both know it was a half-hearted threat. “As my mate commands.” Ruby agrees nuzzling against their mark “My feisty Omega.” A pleased growl slips from Dorothy’s lips at the title.

A light tapping on the door breaks the spell of their connection, so the next time Dorothy looks up she is alone.

“Dor are you up yet?” Mulan asks from the hall. For that Dorothy is grateful considering how much the room smelt of what her newly given wolf tells her is raging unsatisfied Omega hormones. Lucky for her the window was still open helping air out that problem.

“Unfortunately.” The hero answers in a groan earning a hint of a teasing chuckle from the woman in the hallway. “I ask because Red made me promise that at mid-day if you were awake that is that I’d have a cool bath waiting.” The warrior explains. Dorothy had to agree the thought of a bath was more than a little appealing considering her current state. “She also suggested a light refreshment.” Mulan adds almost as an afterthought. As if on cue Dorothy’s stomach grumbles at the promise of food.

Finally, something to think of other than her own unsatisfying release. “Okay. Hang on,” Pulling one of the larger blankets around her shoulders to hide her nakedness Dorothy gets to her feet slowly. Her friend has nothing but a sympathetic smile for her once she remembers how to open the door.

“I’ve had some experience with this kind of thing.” Mulan shrugs in answer to Dorothy’s puzzled look at how unaffected the other woman seemed to be at the hero’s dishevels and sweaty appearance. The new omega didn’t trust herself to ask just what kind of experience she had with a werewolf in heat. She knew from their talks that Red and Mulan had been traveling together for some time before landing in Oz. Not that she’d fault her mate for any supposed interaction between them romantic or otherwise. Dorothy herself couldn’t deny the fact that the warrior woman was beautiful.

“Now let’s get you cleaned up."

“Stay?”

The word was barely audible as soon as Dorothy had gotten settled in the oversized tub. “Please. I don’t want to be alone.” Dorothy whispers pulling her knees up to her chest. Mulan nodes in understanding remembering a few scattered times where Ruby had shown similar wants for her presents.

“Have you heard from Rory recently?”

Rory was a newer arrival in Oz. Like Ella, she too was a slightly different version of an already known character living in that small hidden town in Maine. In this case another tougher version of Sleeping Beauty. However, she hadn’t quite fit with the already known telling seeing as she had yet to befall being put under a sleeping curse. Another thing the two Aurora’s had in common was that according to Mulan the only difference between Rory and the first Aurora to steal her heart was the fact that the firmer was blonde while the latter had a more reddish-brown hair color. 

Mulan hadn’t been expecting the question or been prepared for the shake in her hands at the name as she passes the bathing woman a fresh bar of soap. Instead of answering right away Mulan takes a few moments to sort her thoughts as she folds herself down beside the tub. Just hearing the name sent her heart beating faster just as it had when she had been around her first real love. But unlike the ‘original’ Aurora, Rory had picked up much quicker that Mulan had developed feelings for her. Almost before Mulan herself was aware of them.

“I haven’t.” Mulan winced at the disappointment in her own voice at the admission. “I’ve written to her several times since then, but she’s never sent a reply.”

Dorothy wants to pull her hurting friend in for a hug at the admission but given her currently nude and wet state she decides against it. She almost wishes she hadn’t brought the subject up but then she remembers its talk about Mulan’s love life or allow her wolfish hormones to take over once again. She just hopes Mulan will forgive her later.

“What was it she would call you?”

Mulan scoffed at the question biting her lip to keep from smiling despite the fact Dorothy wasn’t looking at her as she answered “Drakaina.”

“Oh right….well if you don’t want her to call you a dragon you shouldn’t have one etched on your sword.” Dorothy gins

“Says the woman in love with a wolf.” Mulan countered feeling the blush coloring her cheeks as Dorothy sighs dreamily at that remembering the first time she’d been able to witness her true love in her other form. God the power she felt radiating off her mate while they’d left those flying primates in the dust.

“Besides the dragon is the protector of my family its to honor him.” Mulan grumbles “Want some help with your back?” the question dragging Dorothy’s thoughts away from a less hand between legs moment for the time being. “Yes please.” Mulan nodes grateful for the task as she takes back the soap bar. Dorothy smiles weakly in thanks turning enough for the other woman to reach her unwashed back before speaking again. “Just give her time. All she knew was the woman she had fallen for might have been hanging around with her just to relive some unfinished fantasy because she happened to look like your first love. That’s a lot to take in for a single night.”

“But it had been close to a year without a word.” Mulan reminds whispering an apology when she scrubs too hard making Dorothy hiss. “and yes, she may look and sound like Aurora, but she was her own woman.” Mulan defends twisting a washcloth in her hands to calm her nerves as she cleans away the soap suds from Dorothy’s back for her. “Wait she liked me back?” that wasn’t something she had been expecting either the surprised break in her voice earning a little giggled node from Dorothy “She never said anything.”

At that Dorothy turns her head enough to look at the kneeling fellow warrior behind her earning a low grunt in annoyance considering Mulan was trying to wet down her hair to be washed. “You of all people should know what love does to women like us.”

“If we admit we love, then we open ourselves to weaknesses our enemies can exploit.”

“Exactly, look at me and Red. I had already fallen hard for her by the time we’d made it to the poppy fields and that was even before I’d seen her as her wolf. I’d already lost Toto to that witch of a woman I wasn’t about to let her have my Ruby too.”

Mulan winced at the reminder of how broken Red had been after Dorothy’s sudden departure from camp. “But she could have at least said something during those times she asked to train with me.”

Dorothy gives up with a long sigh leading to the rest of her bath passed in silence meaning that by the time she’d stepped out, dried off and changed into lighter feeling clothes Dorothy had nothing to distract her from the now crippling heat pooling low in her belly.

God above where was her Alpha when she needed her?

Without saying a word Mulan sweeps her legs out from under her carrying Dorothy in her arms not only down the stairs but over to the couch where she placed her with as little jostling as she could. It wasn’t until she’d gotten comfortable that Dorothy noticed that the longer side of the sofa had been fashioned into a small mess of Ruby’s clothes and different blankets and pillows. In short, her version of the larger collection left all but abandoned by her wolf. Not that she was really complaining too much when it was abandoned in favor of their bed and her willing body.

“You should try to eat something before Red decides to run me up a tree for not looking after you properly.”

Dorothy starts hastily fisting her hands in the blankets at her side as she presses her thighs together fighting against the pulse at her core at the unintended double meaning of the soft-spoken words. She also swears she can hear Ruby’s loud growl in warning ringing in her ears as her unfocused eyes landed on the tray Mulan and placed on the cushion between them.

“You’re doing your best.” Dorothy groans taking the steaming towel being held out to her. Her moan was louder than she’d wanted as she wraps the cloth around her stomach, but she couldn’t help it as the heat worked on staving off the cramps plaguing her when the twisting pulse between her legs worsened.

Mulan moves her without much resistance laying her so Dorothy’s head was resting against the pillow she’d put against her lap so she could run her fingers in the upset woman’s hair.

“How about I tell you a story?”

Dorothy whimpered in the form of an answer that Mulan takes as an agreement.

“This is the story of that wonderful book ‘The Art of War’ because as you know I have memorized every chapter.” Mulan announces laying her hand across Dorothy’s shoulder keeping as much skin to skin contact as she could respectfully. Dorothy gives a husky giggle at the choice her hands shaking as she hands off the now empty water cup. “Of course.”

It’s well after midnight and they’ve only made it to chapter four over a shared dinner of more snack foods before they are interrupted by the sounds of hoof beats reach them.

“About fucking time.” Dorothy snarls knowing that it would only be a few more seconds before her mate was back where she belonged.

It wasn’t until she has gone out to greet them that Mulan realizes that there are two joining them instead of one. Ruby races passed her into the cottage leaving the warrior to follow the horse the impatient half-wolf jumped from toward the barn.

“There was really no need to follow me.” The rider laughs stripping off her mounts bridle as the warrior crept to the start of the stall. “Unless you were already planning on staying out here to let the wolves have the house.”

Mulan had yet to find her voice as she watches the rider bed down the mare, for the night while at the same time fixing one of the empty stalls into a makeshift bedroom.

This had to be a dream brought on by talking about the woman now standing in front of her. She couldn’t be that lucky to be once again in her presence.

With an exasperated half sigh half yawn, Rory takes down her braid letting her long blonde hair fall in its natural wave down past her shoulders as she holds out a hand toward the shell-shocked warrior. “Come on drakaina get over here already or are you going to just fall asleep standing up?” She teases as she lays down on the makeshift bed her eyes trained on Mulan’s when the taller woman has yet to move. “Fine stay there all night.” The blonde yawns taking the second blanket she’d gotten for Mulan and rolling it up to use as a pillow instead. “See if I share with you.” She huffs curling up under her own blanket the one Mulan had thought she had lost the last the two had laid eyes on each other.

After several minutes of quiet internal battling Mulan crawled onto the sleeping roll beside her love interest. Close enough to feel the heat of her body yet far enough away to keep herself in check. 

Rory may share Aurora's face but she was her own woman. Her own stubbornly attractive woman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand the Mulan x Rory storyline is forced but I just wanted her to have a chance at love too. I'll try to smooth it out in later chapters. 
> 
> Warning the next chapter will be back to KansasWolf smut :)


	7. Chapter 7

****

Red’s back hits the door closing it hard on impact as a clawed hand comes down on either side of her head.

“You left me.”

The growl was dark threatening as her mate leans in pressing her back against the unforgiving wood Dorothy’s lips inches from Red’s, making her throat dry out faster than if she’d been wondering the dessert for weeks. Ruby wants to stammer so many apologies she can’t keep them all straight in her head as she stairs mesmerized by her girlfriend’s chocolate and silver-colored eyes. The eyes of a new Omega.

Her Omega.

One of Dorothy’s hands moves tugging Red’s hair hard enough to make the trapped wolf show her throat in a forced semi submission making Red equally uncomfortable at how venerable she was while also making her unbelievably aroused at the show of fierce dominance of the woman she loves.

God, she’s a mess.

What’s equally amusing and disturbing to her is that now Dorothy can taste her deepening arousal on the air as easily as she can.

“Good to know I’m not the only one like this.” Her mate hums her teeth scraping down Red’s exposed throat making Ruby whine while simultaneously leaning forward searching for her mate’s lips, but Dorothy rocks back on her heels with a growl. “You let me wake up alone _again_ you tease me by being in my head and by making everything around me smell like you driving me crazier than I already am and you think you’re in charge right now?” her mate chuckles her tone deliciously dark.

“Yes?” Ruby answers her voice cracking at the warm calloused fingers of one of Dorothy’s hands traces along her pulse point bringing another low whine from Red’s throat, but it also sends more coiled heat racing toward the growing pool in her lower belly.

To Dorothy, the sound alone was as good as a striptease in her current state. Her awakened wolf panting for its mate for her alpha, but she pushes it back with all the strength she had left. They will have their alpha tonight she promises, but not before she makes Red as worked up as she is.

The first touch of Dorothy’s lips on hers is slow as if testing out the waters of the new wolf’s control with that single contact. Before Ruby could move her hands away from their limp place at her sides Dorothy has them pinned over her head. Her mate already knows her too well.

“You don’t get to touch Lucas. You lost that when you left.”

The velvety steel behind the words has Ruby’s wolf shifting under her skin. Her eyes must have shifted to considering the grin spreading across Dorothy’s lips. “My turn to play Alpha.” She tisks her hands already working on the button of Ruby’s jeans the longer the two held each other’s gaze.

She’s so wet her mate fingers slide into her dripping sex easy the only real barrier being the jeans and damp underwear slid down just enough to allow her hand to slide beneath them. “You like it rough don’t you. Like when I make you chase me for your end.” Each thrusting touch of her fingers acting like another fiery temptation leaving her mate grinding hard against her trapped fingers. Yet for all her teasing Dorothy would always back off just before Red could find anything other than frustration from her teasing touch.

“Mine.” Dorothy purrs against the dip of Red’s throat while her hands pull away from between her alpha’s legs making Ruby’s hips jerk forward chasing her retreating fingers.

“Dor.”

Her Omega shakes her head at the whine plea. “You’re the one that left me Red.” She takes a chance at what remains of her control over her new self by licking her slick fingers clean. Just as quickly she nearly breaks. God aroused Red tastes even better than she smells.

“See why I take so long? You’re literally heaven on my tongue Gale.” Red smirks watching the new silvery additive in her girlfriend’s eyes change even more to lusty black. “I never thought you could get any more appealing baby, yet you keep surprising me.” Her smile widens as Dorothy’s eyes drop toward the inviting rock of her hips. Reminding her mate of what she really wanted. “I don’t know how you’re going to keep me away now.” Dorothy’s tongue flicked out wetting dry lips as her thighs press even harder together.

She used up the last of her oxygen at the tease. Now all she had was teasing fire burning her lungs the longer she pulled in their mixed arousal on every breath, but it was worth it. Crimson smoke engulfed her lower half signaling the removal of her restricting pants and undergarments. “humm. Someone’s impatient.”

“Shut up and moan.” Her mate snarled spreading Red’s legs even wider as she kneels between them. Her original intent was to toy with Ruby’s hold on her own restrain while dishing out some revenge along the way. The problem now, however, was the only restraint being tested was her own. And she was losing the fight quicker than she’d like to admit.

Heated and playfully nipping kisses trail up the inside of one leg and down the other making Red thankful she had the support of the magickly created binds her mate was used to hold her arms over her head along with Dorothy’s hands at her hips to hold her up. “Kansas.”

Red felt her mate hum in approval against the hollow of her hip at the whimpered name making her head spin even more as the reverse-path was made this time with her mate’s tongue licking up the leaking drops of Red’s enthusiasm of what was happening between while carefully avoiding the source of the heat.

On the fifth trace of her teasing mate’s tongue tracing her initials against her skin like wet brands all over the trapped wolf’s inner thighs, Ruby had had enough. “Dammit, Gale, fuck me.”

Dorothy’s hot panting breath against her sweat-damp skin wasn’t helping the supernova like heat between her legs. Fresh waves of her girlfriend’s arousal replaces any remaining oxygen in her lungs adding to the torment of not being able to touch the woman she hungers for.

Almost as if….

“You didn’t.”

The betrayal in those two words was like ice water being thrown over her sizzling skin as Dorothy’s eyes find Red’s. Despite the hurt in her girlfriend’s eyes Dorothy’s fingers kept moving inside herself. An odd mix of guilt revenge and overwhelming need drove her to two more ends the longer she drinks in Ruby’s aroma right from the source. “I had to baby.” She defends earning a dark growl in an answer as she pulls herself back up on shaking legs. “Whatcha gonna do Lucas?” Dorothy smirks already feeling new heat starting to pool the longer the shadow of her Alpha etches into the features of her girlfriend’s human face.

Wooden splinters are already littering the floor from Red’s fingers digging into the heavy wood. “Wolfie.” Dorothy scolds seeing how rubbed raw the skin of her girlfriend’s wrists was from struggling against the magically created bonds holding her hands over her head. “You don’t like it? Then let me touch you.” Red snapped her lower half still rocking as best she could against Dorothy’s braced leg between her spread thighs.

Hearing her mate give an amused purr as some idea forms in her head had to be the most arousing thing Red had ever heard apart from her mate pant her name as she fell over the edge. “Close your eyes.”

Ruby’s jaw snapped at the now playful trill in her mate’s voice. “No games Dor please.” She was too worked up for this. All she wants was to bury her face between her mate’s legs and lick up every precious drop of her juices until Dorothy had shouted herself hoarse and momentarily sate Red’s hunger for what was hers enough to let them both sleep tangled in the other for a few hours before starting all over again when they woke up.

She did have a good chunk of time apart to make up for after all. How hard was that for her girlfriend to understand how lust-crazed her scent had gotten since coming into the house?

“Wolfie, close your eyes.” Dorothy growled leaning in so their faces were inches apart. Red grinned closing the breath of a gap between them sealing their lips together in a surprisingly soft kiss .

Her plan worked seeing as seconds after their lips connected the weakening magic holding her hands hostage slackened enough for her to break free of it. Dorothy’s surprised gasp of the sudden jolt that sends her falling backward onto the doorway floor only gives Red’s hunting tongue more access to her prey’s mouth.

Hands pulled at clothes while teeth nipped at hot skin reclaiming what was already theirs as the pair play wrestled on the rug in front of the door not having any energy to more anywhere else. The door was locked after all.

It was cute, to say the least watching Dorothy struggling under Red’s hold once her back hit the scratchy feel of the rug. “What I get home and you don’t want me to get to work making up for the fact I’ve now left you twice since your heats hit?” Red tisked licking and playfully biting her way down Dorothy’s stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

She had never thought she would love nighttime more than using is as cover as she moved from place to place keeping out of reach from her growing list of enemies, but boy was she wrong.

The only thing better than being a wolf walking around in the nighttime under the warm glow of the half moon was the heated weight of her mate pressed as close as possible against her as they chase one another into the sweetest of falls.

“Are you sure this isn’t your way to get me stripped down to my underthings and have your way with me again, Wolfie.” Dorothy jokes while making a little jump over a downed tree just for the fun of it.

She should be cold given the chilly bite on the wind and how few clothes she’d come out in but she’d not. In fact, she’s the complete opposite. So much so that she toys with the idea of taking off her borrowed tee shirt or maybe just toss away her underwear to cool herself off.

Red gave her following mate a coy smile over her shoulder as she tossed away her jacket behind her just like she’d done with her boots, socks, and pants leaving them behind like a teasing trail of breadcrumbs to be followed home later whilst she stripped down until she was as dressed as Dorothy herself.

Also, that meant that now she was wearing nothing but slightly dampened underwear and a loose-fitting tank top to cover her top half as she guided her willing mate farther into the trees. “Given our recent activities the last few days I would have thought you’d have gotten tired of this” she pauses waving a hand over her covered yet tantalizing figure as if Dorothy needed another reason to stare at her while they walked.

Moisture began to flood Dorothy’s mouth and nether regains at the gesture. “Not a chance, Wolfie.” One of the perks of her new identity as a wolf herself was her nocturnal vision.

Instead of looking around and seeing darkness all she saw now as a slightly lower lighted view of everything around her.

“You’ve always seen like this?” Dorothy asked again her voice awestruck as she tore her eyes away from her mate to get a better look at their wooded surroundings.

Red’s smile was if possible, even more, beautiful in the dark when Dorothy caught sight of it as she nodded. “Even during the curse, I still had a little of it not like now that I’m actually you now me again, but enough that people found it hard sneaking up on me during my other self’s favored moonlight walks.” She confesses with a laugh “I remember going to talk with Doctor Whale about it one night. He started talking about the reflective nerves in the eye and how what I was telling him seemed to be related to the more animal side of nature than the human one.”

Dorothy hummed in acknowledgment not really following along as her eyes trained appreciatively over the woman in front of her. “Oh, what beautiful eyes you have.”

Red’s cheeks colored up as they reached the little clearing one of the two of them had been hunting for. The waitress let out the breath she hadn’t noticed she’d been holding when the warm presence of her mate wrapped itself around her at the same time Dorothy’s arms slid around her middle and her chin found a resting place against the dip of her shoulder.

“Where are we?” her mate’s breath tickled her ear as the hand not wrapped around her stomach lanced with her own at Red’s side as Dorothy’s eyes cast around curious.

“I guess it had been a while since we’ve come back here.” Red sighed with a guilty smile on her lips as she met Dorothy’s sideways glance “What? It has been.” She reasoned her breath catching a little when the hand Dorothy had against her stomach slipped under her tank top. “and last time we were here we had on more clothes and had two others with us.”

It was so cute seeing the continued puzzled look her mate was sending her the longer Dorothy’s warm fingers brushed against the heated skin of Red’s stomach. Decided she needed a little reminder Red spin around as best she could in her mate’s hold wanting to face her yet not willing to give up the feel of Dorothy’s touch against her skin.

Something clicked in the back of Dorothy’s mind when Red gives a few playful barks against her ear. “This is where we first met.” She realized.

Ruby giggles pressing a little kiss against her girlfriend’s nose. “Give the lady a prize.”

Dorothy hums instead of answering right away her arms tightening around Red’s waist pulling her mate back against her. “Already have the one best one I could ever want.” As their lips met it was only Dorothy’s arms around her that kept Red from collapsing from how weak in the knees, she’d become at how ridicules soft her mate was being. Also, sweet Oz did her girlfriend know how to kiss her just right to make her resolve about not pushing her up against a tree and resuming their earlier activities slip even farther from her grip.

“I know night vision all the other wolf scenes are seriously super cool huh?” Red rasps when they break for air. She almost doubles over in laughter at the hard slap she gets to her shoulder or maybe it was that her mate truly growled over the comeback.

“Way to kill the mood Lucas.”

Red scoffed dragging herself back from her mate’s intoxicatingly lovely embrace.

“So, what’s the real reason you let Lonnie and Rory take the house tonight?” Dorothy asks stretching her arms over her head while a ghost of a breeze washed over the pair.

Red nodded clapping her hands together. “Right. That.”

Dorothy cracked a smile with a playful mocking “Yes Red. That.”

Ruby childishly stuck her tongue out at her chuckling mate. “Hush up. This is serious.”

“Of course, it is.” Dorothy agrees her arms wrapped as tight as possible around herself to keep from reaching out for her mate. “Look at me I even put on underwear for this _and_ a shirt. This is like a war council level seriousness right now considering all I want is to strip back down and snuggle with my girlfriend the rest of the night.”

“Will you stop detracting me while I’m trying to think?”

Dorothy raised her hands in surrender, but her smile was anything but apologetic.

Red groaned turning her back on her oh so teasingly smug true love. “Take a seat smarty pants and whatever happens keep your hand in your lap and keep your eyes closed.”

“Not wearing any pants but alright.” Dorothy agrees dropping down until she was sitting with her legs tucked under her on the warm earthy floor of what she increasingly saw as hers and Red’s territory. She’ll need to come back later to really stake her clime but for now her and Red being here should keep any other wolf out of there land.

“Hey, I’m a werewolf that just learned to sit on command.” She laughed only to wince seconds later when a painfully metallic clanging something started assaulting her now heightened hearing.

Dorothy’s inner wolf howled at the assault when another even closer and louder clang sounded seconds after the first seemed to stop.

“Try and think around the noise Kansas.” Red coaxes guilt clear in her voice as she let the single coin she’d brought with her fly into the air wincing as well both in her own announce at the sound it made against her eardrums and for being the cause of her mate’s discomfort when Dorothy whined again over the pain as Red’s hand flies out to catch it before it can hit the ground.

“Concentrate baby, you got this. Just find something else to listen to.” Red offers pausing long enough for Dorothy’s pained breathing to even out.

She was a step closer now when she lets the coin flip into the air bringing and even harsher whine from her mate.

“Mother of Oz, What the hell is that.” Her Omega sobs her arms now wrapped around her legs as she struggles again to think around the pain.

She takes a deep breath hoping that will give her a clue, but she can only taste Red’s scent on the air around her.

“No jumping ahead in the lessons Kansas.” Red scolds with a playful note in her voice. “We’re working hearing right now baby. It’s the hardest to hone for our kind so I thought I’d get it out of the way early.” She explains remembering a time back before curses and meeting her mate when she’d had a pack of other wilder wolves around her.

They’d spend some time before real moon rises sharpening their senses with exercises like this one. Red was going incredibly easy on her mate using just one coin.

When she had been forced to do this the older wolf she’d been paired with had used up to seven coins and had asked an agonized Red to not only block out the painful screech of each one against her eardrums but also to count them out for him as they fell back to the earth.

Five more times Red forces herself to spin the arcade token into the air. A souvenir from one of Dorothy’s early trips to Storybrooke with her so her girlfriend could be reacquainted with the more ‘modern’ times but also so Red could see her other friends and family for a few days.

This time it was her Omega’s hand that closed around the falling coin.

Had she had her eyes open Red was sure she would surly be physically burned by the fire in them as Dorothy’s wolf snapped just below the surface as she growls out her frustration.

“Enough.”

Red immediately agrees guilty tears pooling in her eyes as her mate turns her back on her and starts to walk away back the way they had come.

The walk back is a quiet one broken only by Dorothy’s stiff snap of “Leave them.” Once they reached the start or more to the pointed end of their discarded clothes trail leaning them back home.

Once they reach the sightline of the cottage Red breaks off as quietly as possible and heads toward the barn.

Maybe tomorrow afternoon she could manage some kind of closeness with her mate but tonight Red can tell Dorothy was too upset to want her around. “only yourself to blame.” She reminds her head down in defeat as she stalks off towed her room.

Her hand had closed around the handle when a soft. “What are you doing?” from behind her caused her to almost jump out of her skin.

Dorothy was closer than Red thought she would be worry and curiosity seeming to have replaced her earlier anger as her mate’s eyes remained fixed on her own.

Red didn’t answer she just hung her head in shame until she felt a soft touch cup around her chin coaxing her head back up.

“My ears may be ringing for a long while but that doesn’t mean I don’t want girlfriend cuddles.”

Red sighed nuzzling her face against the dip of her mate’s shoulder.

“Besides seems like our dragon girl finally oh what is the phrase ‘bit the bullet?’”

That had Red puzzled for a few seconds until her ears had cleared enough for her to catch the not at all muffled sounds coming from the house.

“Snow and Gran own us lunch for a week.”


End file.
